Between the Lines
by Melchy
Summary: Stories that happened during and after Unexpected Christmas


The Green Monster

A companion piece to Unexpected Christmas.

Moments that fit with the story.

These like most of my stories are written for the person who knows the characters of Peter Gunn well.

I don't own the characters, they belong to the estate of Blake Edwards, I merely borrow. I'd love to take Pete home but that can never be. And he'd never be truly happy.

Public works started plowing the roads around 7:00 a.m. Inside Mother's; the lady herself, Barney, Pete, Edie,Emmett, and Betty ate a breakfast of chocolate cake, mixed nuts, after dinner mints and pretzels. The storm had plugged the lines that fed the valves that allowed the gas stoves to burn and so no cooking could be done. Thankfully the furnace ran on oil. Mother called the gas company, they would be out as soon as they could.

Lieutenant Jacoby and Jake had left about an hour earlier. The bass player hadn't said where he was headed but the policeman wanted to make sure that everything at the precinct was all right. They both had thanked Mother for a nice evening and for putting them up for the night when the storm hit.

"Don't be silly I enjoyed having you both. Be careful out there."

After thanking the club owner with a big hug, Emmett said he might as well try to get home too. The pianist lived in the loft of an old movie theatre not far from the club. The building had been remodeled into six apartments but still kept it's grandeur of the past.

Emmett gathered up his disposable plate, Styrofoam cup and napkins, throwing everything in the garbage. "If my car will start I can get home, take a shower and see what needs to be done. What time should we be here tonight Mother?"

"It's just you boys for entertainment tonight so you can wait till 8:00. Julie Carmichael will be holding down the fort until Edie gets back so make sure you talk to her before tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother," the pianist wrinkled his nose. "See you at 8:00."

"I saw that look." she chided him. "There is nothing wrong with Julie. Now scram, " and she patted his arm.

The musician stopped on his way out laying a hand on Edie's shoulder. "Have a safe trip and don't forget to come back."

"I'll be here I promise. It's only a week."

"A week with Julie Carmichael." he sighed. He bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"Take care of the music for me." she smiled.

"Like it was my very own." he winked. Nodding at Pete who returned the gesture, he walked out the door letting it slam shut, drowning out Mother's command to not slam the door.

The detective looked at his watch noting it was 8:30. "Honey," he leaned his chin on top of his girl's head. "When are you supposed to call the train station?"

The blonde grabbed his hand with the watch and held it front of her eyes. "Now would be good, I'll be right back." She slid out from under his chin, heading for the pay phone.

"Do you need change?" he asked, getting up to give her all he had.

"You know me well." his reward a smile.

"Pete, can you help me here for a minute?" Mother crooked her finger in his direction.

"Of course Mother, what can I do you in for?"

"You think you're funny." she tried not to grin. It wasn't good to let him know to often what a charmer he was. "Would you get that jar down for me please?"

"Sure." he reached up easily and handed it to her wondering what she was up to since she could have gotten it herself.

"Pete," she paused, cleared her throat and continued. "Pete you have to remember that you and Emmett have been friends for quite a while now."

"I know." his look clearly telling her he had no idea what was on her mind.

"And he and Edie have been friends for a few years from what I understand."

Pete nodded. "About five I guess. They worked at the Salem at the same time. Why?"

"I'm surprised you didn't crack your back teeth just now, your jaw muscles were so tight when he kissed her cheek. And I could just see my piano player hogged tied on top of the bar. So I thought I should remind you that you fellas are friends-poker games, blues and jazz concerts, those strange movies with subtitles."

"I know." he said again. "He is a good friend. He did the best thing for a man a friend can do,he introduced me to the love of my life. But believe it or not, I'm only human."

"I'm surprised you'd admit that." the older woman teased.

He flashed her a smile. "I've told myself that I don't care. Men and women can be friends without the other stuff." he started fidgeting with a matchbook that was lying on the bar. I know Edie only thinks of him as a brother type and if it wasn't for him she more than likely would have gone home or moved further west. And I know I've even recommended him a time or two but right now and on occasion I get so jealous of him. Have you ever seen him watch her walk away? Or how his eyes light up when she walks in the room? And they are always tinkering on the piano if I come in late, no to mention all the late and early practices."

"You really are feeling human this morning. You poor kid." and she squeezed his hand. "Congratulations you've got a bad case of love."

"What did you find out?" Mother and Pete asked Edie at the same time as she sat down on his lap. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Noon." she said, enjoying the public displays of affection, even if the public was just Mother and Betty. It wasn't that they ever hid their relationship, they just didn't flaunt it.

"Then we better see if we can get the car started and get your suitcases back in the trunk. I imagine the train station will be pretty busy if they are planning on letting all the delayed engines out at noon."

"You go check on the car." Barney appeared out of nowhere. "I'll get Edie's bags."

Putting on coats, mittens and boots, Pete and Edie ventured out to the car. Before he could open the door, his girlfriend pushed him against the handle and kissed him deeply, her hands crawling up under his overcoat.

"What was that for?"

"Emmett is my friend. He has been for a long time. You could say he saved my life. But, YOU are my best friend, my partner,my lover. You saved my life in a very different way."

"That makes sense." Pete nodded, looking at her like he would never tire of the view. "But how did you know what Mother..."

She smiled and kissed him until he thought his teeth might rattle. "Let's go."


End file.
